Kazeshini Love Story
by Reincarnations
Summary: Akiza is the goddaughter of the Head Captain of the Soul Society and the strongest soulreaper. Kazeshini is a zanpakuto born to reap lives. When he meets Akiza he immediately becomes friends with her. After hearing the story about how her friend died, he is more kind. Six months after the Zanpakuto Rebellion, an old foe is back. And he plans on killing a certain someone.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Yugioh 5Ds nor Bleach. This is a story from my other account on Quotev. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Akiza's Pov

"Is that the best you got, Akiza?" Kazeshini yelled. "I thought the goddaughter of the Head Captain would do better th-" He was interrupted when I slammed him against a tree.

"What were you going to say, Kazeshini?" I smirked.

"I was going to say you better get going or else you are going to be late for school," he remarked while handing me the jacket he gave me for my birthday today.

I smiled and started to put it on with him helping. "So we are going to continue after I get back," I said hopefully. He smiled his rare smile that only I see.

"If you don't get after school detention. You first hour class starts in three minutes." Realization dawned on me.

"Shit! I'll see you later." I gave him a quick hug and left.

The majority of the soulreapers and zanpakuto had told me to stay away from Kazeshini, even Shuuhei told me. But, once I saw him, I knew we would be great friends. I had walked straight to him and held my hand out. '_Hello,' _I started out,'_my name is Rosedalinda Akiza Jeagerjaques. You can just call me Akiza.' _ He had laughed and shook my hand. I smiled at the vague memory.

As I ran into the room , the bell finished ringing. "You better be glad you got in here before it ended,"my godmother, Miranda, scolded. I sat down at my seat and then she smirked. "What was your reason today, Akiza. You hanging out with your _boyfriend _before school again?"

The students snickered while I blushed. "Godmother, you know he is not my boyfriend."

"You want him to be though," someone blurted out.

"Shut up, Carly. You don't even know who we are talking about."

"I bet I do." Miranda and I both laughed at her.

"It would be a miracle if you figured it out." Miranda commented.

"Is it Yu-" "Hell no!" I blurted out. "He is an asshole,bitch, and bastard all in one."

"You are starting to get his mouth." Miranda joked.

"Can you tell us his name then since we don't know him." Sherry asked.

"Alright. His name is Kazeshini."

**_Hope you enjoyed it! Review and favorite if you like it._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Yugioh or Bleach. Sorry the chapter was short, I will try to make them longer. **_

* * *

Kazeshini's Pov

As soon as Akiza left, I started to get bored out of my mind. I paced back and forth for ten minutes before I remembered something. An anniversary is coming tomorrow. I know what you're thinking. What anniversary? Well, let me tell you a story that made the anniversary.

It was almost two years ago when it happened. Akiza argued with her zanpakuto, Queen Rose Angel. The two stopped talking to each other for a few hours. At the five-hour mark is when the Espadas-except her brother-attacked Akiza. It was nine against one. She almost defeated all of them single-handedly. That's when one came up behind her and tried to stab her.

Akiza didn't get hurt. She turned around. In front of her was her zanpakuto covered in her own blood. Akiza lost it. She let her hollow loose. _She _almost destroyed everyone there. Akiza had to calm down before _she _would calm down. And for the first time in her life, Akiza cried. _She _saw how sad she was and made a deal with her. The was _she _would not try to control Akiza if Akiza let's her control it instead of the mod souls when she goes fighting hollows.

I thought of something I could get her, then I remembered something else. Queen Rose Angel was Hyourinmaru's ex-girlfriend. Nobody knows why they broke up, no one. Toshiro might know, same with Akiza, but they never said anything about it.

I was about to get started on the present when Hisagi appeared. "What do you want?"

"Most of the soulreapers are hesitant with your relationship with Akiza," he blurted out.

That struck my attention immediately. "What about it?"

"They think you two are having a more serious relationship quicker than it needs has to get." Hisagi slowly stated, not sure how to explain it.

"Just hurry up, Hisagi. I don't have all-"

"They think you two are falling for each other." I was immensely confused by this answer.

"And you guys don't want that because?"

"I'm fine with it," Hisagi interjected. "They think that if you two were to have a fight you would kill her."

"I would never do that!" I screamed. "She's my best friend! Why would I do something like that?"

"Don't get all defensive."

"I'm not!" I argued. "I just want to know why they think that."

"Well you do have a record. Remember when you tried to kill me?"

"I had nothing to do! And it was only during the Zanpakuto Rebellion!"

"After that. Akiza is almost the only one that doesn't know about."

"And nobody better tell her or else I will murder them," I informed Hisagi.

"Why? Scared that she will think lower of you."

I growled. I raised my dual swords and aimed it at his head. I don't care what other people think of me, but I do care what she does. "I don't give a shit what she thinks about me. I don't like her like that and she doesn't like me like that. Now if you will excuse me I have to go do something."

"Well after you do that something, we need you and the other zanpakuto to distract Akiza when she gets here."

"Who's we and how long?"

"Court guard squads and three hours."

"Why?"

"We are planning her a surprise birthday party since she never had one."

"Fine." He left and I sighed. "Well guess it's now or never."

**_Hope you enjoyed it. Review and favorite if you like it. Since I like this website better than Quotev, the story will be different from this version. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is the next chapter. I do not own Yugioh 5Ds or Bleach. Hope you enjoy it. I made it to 1000 words!**_

* * *

Akiza's Pov

Before the last class ended, I started to pick up my stuff. I opened my bag and sighed. "Great, I have homework on my birthday and I won't have time to spar with him," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" My evil science teacher asked me. He glared at me and I glared harder.

"Nothing sir." I stated through my clenched teeth.

"As your punishment I want you to write a 5,000 word essay for me-"

"But I didn't do anything!"

"I'm not finished," he scolded. "I want a 5,000 word essay about how you shouldn't get special treatment during school when it is your birthday."

He turned back to the board. "Asshole," I whispered.

"Let me change it to a 10,000 word essay on why you shouldn't cuss." He looked over his shoulder. "Do I need to-" The bell ringed and I rushed out of the room. I sighed as soon as I got out.

My soul pager ringed and answered it after the second one. "Yes?"

"When are you going to be here?" Katena asked. Katena is the small half of Katen Kyokostu. She only talks to me. She is actually my daughter. I adopted her as my daughter 3 months ago.

"I'll be there in five minutes. Why?"

"Because..."

"You want me to sing to you don't you?"

"Yes please!" Katena exclaimed. I laughed.

"Alright seven minutes depending on your song choice."

"My favorite one, please."

"Alright. I'll go grab my guitar." I started jogging to my house.

"Don't hurry!" I stopped.

"What do you mean don't hurry?" I asked confused.

"Nothing!" She hanged up.

I ran to my house, ran up to the bedroom, grabbed my guitar, and teleported to the soul society. Katena was waiting for me by the big tree. "Please play!" She asked jumping on my lap after I sat down.

"Hold on a second." I positioned my guitar, counted to five and yelled, "If you want to hear me sing then just come here." Ten seconds later almost half of the captains and vice-captains and their zanpakuto were there. Hebe and Sogyo no Kotowari sat in front of me. "Ready?" The four kids nodded there head. Then I started playing Katena's favorite song and the first song I learned to play on guitar, Stay by Sugarland.

_"I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall, _

_And I've been laying here praying, _

_praying she won't call ,_

_It's just another call from home,_

_ And you'll get it and be gone and I'll be crying,_  
_ And I'll be begging you, baby,_

_ Beg you not to leave,_

_ But I'll be left here waiting,_

_ With my Heart on my sleeve,_

_ Oh, for the next time we'll be here,_

_ Seems like a million years,_

_ And I think I'm dying,_

_What do I have to do to make you see,_

_ She can't love you like me?_

_Why don't you stay,_

_ I'm down on my knees,_

_ I'm so tired of being lonely,_

_ Don't I give you what you need,_

_ When she calls you to go, _

_There is one thing you should know ,_

_We don't have to live this way,_

_ Baby, why don't you stay,_

_You keep telling me, baby,_

_ There will come a time,_

_ When you will leave her arms,_

_ And forever be in mine,_

_ But I don't think that's the truth,_

_ And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting,_

_ It's too much pain to have to bear,_

_ To love a man you have to share,_

_Why don't you stay?_

_ I'm down on my knees,_

_ I'm so tired of being lonely,_

_ Don't I give you what you need,_

_ When she calls you to go,_

_ There is one thing you should know,_

_ We don't have to live this way,_

_ Baby, why don't you stay_

_I can't take it any longer,_

_ But my will is getting stronger,_

_ And I think I know just what I have to do,_

_I can't waste another minute,_

_ After all that I've put in it,_

_ I've given you my best,_

_ Why does she get the best of you?_

_ So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine,_

_Why don't you stay?_

_ I'm up off my knees,_

_ I'm so tired of being lonely,_

_ You can't give me what I need,_

_ When she begs you not to go,_

_ There is one thing you should know,_

_ I don't have to live this way,_

_ Baby, why don't you stay, yeah." _I finished and everyone started clapping. Then the four kids started begging for another song.

"She can't sing now," Shunsei interjected.

"Why?" Hebe asked.

"She has homework to do. She will sing to you three later. Plus don't you guys have something to do?"

The boys looked at each other and rushed off. Katena gave me a hug then disappeared. I looked up to see everyone else gone. "Great, I have homework, I'm alone, and I really want to ki-"

"Really want to what?" I looked up to see Kazeshini looking down at me with a smirk.

"N-nothing," I stuttered looking down at my guitar. I heard him hopped down and he moved my guitar beside me.

"Since when do you stutter?" He interrogated me.

"Now," I replied dumbly. He laughed and I couldn't help it, I laughed with him.

Before I knew what was going on he grabbed my chin and pressed his lips against mine. To say I liked it would be an understatement. I loved it. I leaned forward and deepened the kiss. Right when I was about to open my mouth I heard a gasp.

**_Review and favorite if you like._**


	4. Chapter 4

Kazeshini's Pov

I can't believe I just did that! I had no control over my body. I just stopped laughing and kissed Akiza on the lips! Why did I do that?! But, do I regret it? Hell no! She didn't break the kiss like I thought she would, she deepened it! I was about to lean forward when I heard a gasp.

We both turned to see Shirayuki with her hand over mouth. I could tell by the look on her face she was disgusted by what was just happened. Akiza backed away and stood up as quick as she could. "It's not what it looks like."

"You two were just making out!" Shirayuki yelled in a hushed whisper. "What if the soulreapers sees you? What would they think? If someone from Squad 11 saw you they would probably threaten you!"

Akiza put a hand on her hip and I thought she looked sexier...man I want to kiss her again. "How would they threaten me?"

"Because you are the Head-" "I didn't ask why," Akiza interrupted, "I asked how."

"They would probably force you to give them money or be their slave or-"

"You are as creative as your master." I interrupted Shirayuki this time. She glared at me and threw a chunk of ice at me. It hit me on the head. I fell back and hit Akiza's leg. She giggled, kneeled, and kissed where the ice hit me.

I did something very unchararistic of me...I blushed. Shirayuki just glared harder with her arms across her chest. "Will you stop doing that? Someone might see you!"

I heard something growl. I looked around. There was no hollows anywhere. Shirayuki must have heard it to because she started looking around to. That's when I heard it again.

I looked up at Akiza to see it was her that was growling. "I don't give a shit what anyone says," she said through gritted teeth.

"Really?"

Akiza looked up. Her eyes, there was something I didn't see in them before. Tears. Akiza never cried. She didn't cry when she was a child, when she was shot when she tried to protect a girl, when she broke her hand when she was three, or when she her friend walked away from her when that friend told her that that would be the last time the two would ever talk.

"No." Her voice cracked. "I want to be with him, but my godfather would immediately disapprove. He would force me to stay away from him! Do you know how hard that would be, to stay away from your best friend? No, you don't so...I DON"T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Akiza yelled.

An idea popped in my head. "Then we will keep it a secret." The girls looked at me like I was weird. "Really. Akiza and I just need to keep it a secret from the soulreapers. We can at least tell the zanpakuto because they all like her and BOOM; we have a secret only us zanpakuto know about."

* * *

**_Review and favorite if you liked it. Hope you enjoyed it and sorry it was short. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or Bleach._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Bleach or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. If I did, the story lines would be in complete chaos. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Akiza's Pov

"How in the world are you going to tell the zanpakutos? Hm?" Sode no Shirayuki asked.

"I agree with her Kazeshini, how are we going to tell the others without freaking them out?" I asked.

He thought for a few minutes then a his famous smirk appeared on his face. Something I had easily learned to love. "How would you two like to play truth or dare?"

~TEN MINUTES LATER AT ZANPAKUTO HANG OUT~

Sode, Kazeshini, and I were outside the usual zanpakuto hang out. "So you guys know the plan," he asked.

Shirayuki rolled her pretty white eyes. "Yep. One of us will just ask if we should play a game. They will most likely say yes. When it is my turn I will ask you the questions. You pick dare and I dare you to kiss your girlfriend. It's not a hard plan to follow. Let's just get this over with."

Kazeshini glared at her while I giggled. We walked into the hideout to see all of the other zanpakuto lying around bored. "Who wants to play a game?" I asked after I picked up my sleeping daughter from the ground. She turned in her sleep. I laid her down on one of the tables and placed my new jacket on her.

"What kind of game?" Hozukimaru asked.

"Truth or dare."

"Sure it's better than doing nothing." Most of the zanpakuto and they debated on whether who should ask first.

Then Haineko butted in and said, "I'll go first." She turned toward me and asked, "Truth or dare princess?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. "Both." Some of the other zanpakuto looked at me strangely.

Haineko grinned evilly and whispered in my ear. "I dare you to kiss Kazeshini."

My heart started pounding a hundred miles per hour. "What's the truth?"

In regular volume she said, "You have to honestly say if you liked it or not."

"You're fucking kidding me, right."

"You have to do it Princess. You chose dare."

"Can I at least tell him?"

She pondered on this for a few seconds. "Fine, go ahead."

~Kazeshini's Pov~

Haineko had whispered into Akiza's ear. Her face turned a light pink. Haineko then said, "You have to honestly say if you liked it or not." That got me worried. What did she mean by 'if you liked it'?

Akiza looked at her strangely and pleadingly. "You're fucking kidding me, right?"

Haineko smiled evilly which made me think she was evil. "You have to do it, Princess. You chose dare."

"Can I at least tell him," she pleaded.

Haineko pondered on this for about a minute. "Fine, go ahead."

Akiza then went up to me and whispered in my ear. "I was dared instead." Then she leaned up and kissed me square on the lips. Somebody dog whistled at us. But everyone else looked at us shocked.

After about 5 seconds she pulled back. She turned to Haineko. "It was almost as good as our first."

* * *

**_Review or favorite if you liked it! Next chapter will be posted later._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Bleach or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. Enjoy this chapter of Kazeshini Love Story. ******__Next chapter will be up after 10 more views._

* * *

Kazeshini's Pov

After about 5 seconds of kissing me she pulled back with a smile on her face. She turned to Haineko and Haineko's smirk turned into a surprised expression. "It was almost as good as our first." Akiza stated.

Everybody looked at her shocked. She just stood there with a smile on her face which I loved. "What the hell do you mean it was almost as good as the first?" Haineko asked. "Wasn't that your first kiss with him?

"No, that was my second kiss with him. Why would it be strange that I kiss my boyfriend?" Akiza asked.

Everyone but Shirayuki stood there with their mouths wide. I'm pretty sure I was the only on that notice Katana was waking up. I slipped away from the group, picked up Akiza's sleeping daughter, and snuck out the back. "What's going on?" she asked rubbing her eyes with one hand and using her other hand to hold on to the jacket better. Katana only talks to her mother and me which I find strange.

I sat her on a log. I kneeled down and said, "They are going to be standing like statues for a few minutes, so I thought I should explain something to you before they stop acting like that."

Katana looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know how I'm friends with your mother, right?"

"Of course, she doesn't stop talking about you. Every time she brushes my hair, she tells about you two training. When she tucks me in bed I would ask her if she loves you every time. She would say, 'More than I did the day before'!"Katana explained cheerfully.

I was shocked that Akiza would said that everyday. "Really?"

"Really! But what did you say that though?"

"Let just say I feel the same way about your mother that she feels for me." I explained.

"So that means?"

I laughed to myself. Katana looked pretty when she gets confused, sort of like her mother. "Your mother and I are finally going out after a year of knowing each other."

Katana looked super excited. She started jumping in her seat. I had to control myself from laughing at her reaction. Ironically she asked, "Really?"

"Really." I answered in the same tone she did before.

"That's awesome! But won't Head Captain forbid her from dating you?" For a girl that looks so young Katana is very smart.

"Already came up with a plan. Only us zanpakuto will know that she is dating me and we will be keeping it a secret from the soulreapers."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Yep, if the others can learn to keep a secret. But I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Since I am dating Akiza, what does that mean between our relationship. Will you just keep calling me by name or...?"

"Well if you love my mom then that means you have to be my dad, right? I already love you like a dad, but you kind of have to love me like a daughter."

"Good thing I already do." I stated.

Katana giggled and I picked her back up. "So what do we do now?" she asked.

"We hope that Akiza had explain it to them while we have been gone."

* * *

**_ Review! Oh, I made a new word! Whar, opposite of war. Definition-ETERNAL PEACE! Please start using it! If you do and I hear it I will tell you I am Reincarnation. Whar is pronounced W-huh-ar...I think..._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay, that was a little too fast. After 5 reviews I will post the next chapter. I do not own Bleach nor Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. Enjoy :)  
**_

* * *

Akiza's Pov

This may sound a little mean, but zanpakutos are shocked longer than their masters. It took them about ten minutes before one of them came through. Sadly I hoped that it wouldn't have been her. "Since when have you two have been dating?" Saru-female half of zabimaru-asked.

"About an hour ago when he kissed me." I answered.

"Where?"

"Under the tree after everyone left me alone to do my homework."

"But he wasn't there." Haineko argued.

"Actually he was hiding in the tree waiting for me."

"That's weird."

"Not really. We were there this morning. But anyways all of you have to keep it a secret." I urged.

"Why? It's not that bad."

"Think about it. If any of the soulreapers find out then they would force us not to be together or hang out." I explained.

"But they can't do that." Suzumebachi stated. "They can't force you to do that."

"Did you forget that my godfather is the Head-Captain?" I asked. Silence was heard.

"Then what are you two going to do?" Hozukimau asked.

"Well, since I trust all of you, we were hoping that all of you would keep it a secret from the soulreapers." I explained. Some of the zanpakuto nodded their heads, but most of them looked at me strangely. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"You don't sound like a soulreaper, you sound like a zanpakuto." Senbonzakura answered.

I placed one of my hand on my hips and tried to look offended. All of them stepped back a few feet. I smirked. "And that's a bad thing? I love hanging out with you guys! it's better than sitting around listening to some of the soulreapers about how you guys need to learn to behave or listen."

"Who exactly?"

"I don't know I wasn't listening." I laughed and some of them laughed with me. "So you guys are going to keep it a secret?"

They all nodded their heads. "But what are you going to do if someone sees you two just together?" Tobiume asked. "Like Momo? She hates you already."

"We are together almost all the time anyways, but they might get suspicious. How about every hour or so one or two of you will find us and hang out with us? I don't really know if it'll work or if you would want to."

They all nodded their heads then the females had a mischievous smile on their faces. "What is it now?"

"Do you love him?"

I just stood there stuttering for the next few seconds. Then Kazeshini saved my butt. "Hey, it's time people." Everyone immediately fled the scene leaving only me and him. "So do you love me?"

* * *

**_End of the chapter! Like I said before, no more chapters until 5 reviews minimum, that's all I ask. Have a whar day!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay it is taking forever to get some reviews so next chapter! I don't own Bleach nor Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds.**_

* * *

Kazeshini's Pov

"So do you love me?" I asked as soon as everyone left. Akiza's face turned almost as red as her's.

"Why are you asking me this?" Akiza asked flustered.

I grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her up against a tree. I leaned in close. "Because I think I deserve to know since I'm your boyfriend." I kissed her which she gladly kiss back. I leaned in closer then pulled back abruptly. She looked at me confused.

I stepped away from her and smirked. "I'm not going to kiss you until you tell me you love me."

She groaned. "Alright. I'll tell you." I leaned toward her. She then kissed me and starts running away!

I started chasing and after a few minutes I managed to catch her. I lifted her onto my shoulders. "I'm not going to put you down until you say it." I shouted.

"Alright, alright! I love you!" Akiza yelled.

I set her down and laid my head on top of hers. "Good, now I can tell you that they are throwing you a surprise birthday party." I quickly stated.

~FIVE MINUTES LATER~

When the three hours were up I led Akiza to the First Barracks. Before she opened the door, I stole a kiss, and covered her eyes. "We want them to think I didn't tell you they threw a party for you," I whispered into her ear.

She started to giggle like crazy. I stole one more kiss before I opened it. Presents were pilled up on one table and cake on the other. "Ready?" She nodded her head and I uncovered them.

"SURPRISE!"

Akiza's Pov

Everyone yelled surprised and I started to laugh. "Thank you," I thanked. Snakey then ran up to me and handed me a small box.

"This is from me, Chimpette and Senbonzakura," he eagerly exclaimed.

"Senbonzakura and I bought the items while Snakey created it," Saru explained

I smiled lightly and opened the box. Inside was a tiara. The design of it was beautiful. It looked like vines were criss-crossing with each other. "Promise you won't take it off."

I set the crown on my head and nodded. "I promise." His smile grew bigger and we went off to talk to the twins.

Kazeshini's Pov

Akiza was forced to slow dance with some of the men. Saru sat beside me and asked, "Why aren't you going to dance with her?"

I shook my head. "It's a slow dance. They might get suspicious. Why aren't you dancing with Senbonzakura?" Saru and him have been dating for a couple of weeks that only the zanpakutos and Akiza knows. That was why I was confidant in the plan.

"I was until I stopped by. But who would care? It's her birthday. They will just think you are being courteous." Saru explained.

"Which isn't like me," I argued.

"You haven't acted like yourself since you took care of the baby. You mainly haven't acted like yourself when you first met Akiza. She has changed you, maybe for the good."

"Yeah, but everyone still thinks I'm a maniac that loves fighting for the hell of it." I argued even more.

Saru stood up and said, "Take a chance. Face your fear. Go dance with her before someone else asks her to be their girlfriend." Before I could reply she left me by myself.

I sighed. Saru was actually right about something. I need to face my fears.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


End file.
